The present invention relates to a redundant ammunition flow device for supplying divided, large caliber ammunition in a magazine in the chassis of a vehicle to the loading tray of a weapon that is disposed in a turret of the vehicle so as to be adjusted in elevation about a trunnion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,633 discloses a magazine for undivided ammunition in the turret of a tank in which holders arranged in a rotating loop receive the ammunition in an upright position. The ammunition is automatically removed from the magazine and fed by means of a transfer device to the gun, which is not yet adjusted in elevation. However, this system is not suitable for ammunition that is divided into projectiles and propelling charges.